Flying type
The -type (ひこうタイプ Hikou taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Pokémon of this type can fly, many of them live at high altitudes, even. Most of them are birds and insects. Their power is mostly related with aerial and wind-related attacks. Most of them have wings, but there are also some of them that just float without wings, like Rayquaza and Gyarados. Flying has been paired with every other Pokémon type to create a species; the introduction of Fighting/Flying Hawlucha completed all possible pairings. Until Generation V no species was ever a pure Flying-type; purely Flying-typing could only be obtained in battle by Porygon, Kecleon and Arceus, which all had signature moves or abilities to do so. Famous Flying-type Pokémon Trainers include Falkner, the first Gym Leader of the Johto region; Winona, the sixth Gym Leader of Hoenn; Skyla, the sixth Unova Gym Leader; and Kahili, a member of the Alola Elite Four. Flying-type moves *There are 25 Flying-type moves. **In Generation I, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation III, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves have been introduced. **In Generation VII, 1 move was introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **12 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. List of Flying-type moves Effectiveness of Flying-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Flying type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Flying-type-Pokémon Trainers Flying-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Flying-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Flying type records * Mega Rayquaza is the tallest Flying type. * Natu and Rookidee are the smallest Flying type. * Celesteela is the heaviest Flying type. * Minior (Core Form) is the lightest Flying type. * Starly and Pikipek evolve at the lowest level (14) * Rufflet and Vullaby evolve at the highest level (54) * Drifblim has the most HP of all Flying-types (150) * Mega Rayquaza has the most Attack and Sp. Atk of all Flying-types (180) * Skarmory has the most Defense of all Flying-types (140) * Lugia & Ho-Oh tie for the most Sp. Def of all Flying-types (154) * Ninjask has the most Speed of all Flying-types (160) * Mega Rayquaza has the highest base stat total of all Flying-types (780) Flying-type Pokémon There are 100 Flying-type Pokémon . (12.22% of all Pokémon) Pure Flying-type Pokémon There is only three pure Flying-type Pokémon. (1.02% of the Flying-type Pokémon) Primary Flying-type Pokémon There are 2 primary Flying-type Pokémon. (2.04% of the Flying-type Pokémon) Secondary Flying-type Pokémon There are 95 secondary Flying-type Pokémon. (96.94% of the Flying-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Flying-type alternate formes The following alternate forms of some Pokémon are also of the Flying type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because, in real life, birds and bats are natural bug predators. *They're strong against the type because it's difficult to hit something that's moving in the air. *They're strong against the type because, in real life, many birds eat leaves, fruits, roots, seeds or vegetables, and also because many birds live on trees. Besides, tornados and hurricanes destroy crops as well as trees. *They're weak against the type because one of the biggest cause of bird death is that they get struck by lightning while flying. And because birds are mostly on the air, they don't connect with the ground, which diverts electricity. *They're weak against the type because, in real life, many birds don't resist cold temperatures, and that's the reason they migrate. It can also be because a flying animal has trouble flying when its wings are frozen. *They're weak against the type because, in ancient times, people used to hunt birds by throwing rocks to them, making them fall to the ground. *They're immune to the type because something that is flying doesn't touch the ground, therefore, they don't get affected by earthquakes and Earth shifts. *The type resists them because birds can't cause any damage to steel, hence why bird cages are made of metal. Also, buildings made out of steel materials can withstand strong wind forces. Trivia *In the beta version of Pokémon Red & Green, the Flying type didn't exist. The Bird type existed instead, and it is present in the glitches Missingno and 'M. **Interestingly, the Bird type had the same weaknesses and resistances as the Flying type. It is rather likely that it was an early version of the Flying type. *Every Generation has a Flying-type Legendary Pokémon except Generation IV. *The most common combination of types in the Pokémon world is the / typing, having 26 combinations. *This type has the least amount of pure types with only 3 Pokémon. *Almost every Pokémon with the type can learn Fly and/or Defog. *Along with the -type, the Flying type has been paired up with every type (excluding types like ??? type and Shadow type). Some of them include: ** /' ' with Pokémon like Pidgeot. **' '/' ' with Pokémon like Talonflame. **' '/' ' with Pokémon like Jumpluff. **' '/' ' with Pokémon like Emolga. **' '/' ' with Pokémon like Delibird. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Hawlucha. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Gliscor. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Aerodactyl. **' '/' ' with Pokémon like Gyarados. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Dragonite. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Skarmory. **' '/' ' with Pokémon like Crobat. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Butterfree. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Xatu. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Drifblim. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Togekiss. ** /' ' with Pokémon like Honchkrow. Notes es:Tipo volador Category:Pokémon Types Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type moves